God Bless You
by Degrassifan1991
Summary: Just a song fic that came to me.  Read and Review, please?


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Degrassi or any of the characters depicted in this story, nor do I own the song 'God Bless You' by the Black Veil Brides. I DO however, own the plot of this story. **

_**We're all told that when we die  
>We leave to a better place<br>And all I know is what you left  
>A love I can't erase<strong>_

He twirled his combination into the lock that kept his bedroom door shut, the one door that he didn't want anyone from the outside world to be able to get into. It was the one room that held his secret, the one secret that he didn't want anyone to know about. The only person that knew the real him was _her_. The one girl that left him scarred, that make him the person he was today.

_**All the same in love and war  
>Burn my name and ashes scorn<strong>_

He thought that she was the _one _girl that he could trust; one of the only people that he could let into his own world, into his heart, and think that he could have kept her there through anything and everything. But she turned out to be someone she wasn't. On the outside she was an innocent little church going girl, one that relied on her parents and her faith more than anything else. She was one of the smartest girls in the school, in advanced classes and taking college credit courses. She never lied when it came to the teachers. But that was not the real her.

She played him like a child plays a video game – up, down, left, right – and any other way she could think of until she won the prize that she wanted. It was the one prize that she kicked around and stomped on like an old cigarette butt – his heart.

_**You left me with these broken lies  
>And I let you<br>Got no more time for your goodbyes  
>So God Bless You<br>God Bless You **_

She was the one girl that he fell for, even though he thought he would never fall for a girl again – especially after what had happened to Julia. Eli had fallen for Clare and he had fallen hard. But he had fallen for who he thought she was and not who she _really_ was.

She did nothing but lie to him and if it wasn't for his best friend, Adam, he would have never found out the truth. Clare had once told him that he was the love of her life and that there wasn't any other boy in her life. She told him that she wanted to be with him forever, and had talked with him about marriage, children and the future.

Eli believed her, thinking that it was what she really wanted and not just something she was saying to keep him around. But he soon found out that all she was really keeping him around for was the sex, not the companionship and pure love that ultimately erupted from everything that Eli was.

_**Shed those faded memories  
>This is your curtain call<br>I've had enough of sympathy  
>It's time to watch you fall<strong>_

Adam watched as Clare sat in a booth at the Dot with none other than Jake – the new guy at Degrassi. Adam couldn't believe what he was seeing. That was his best friends' girlfriends. The one person he thought would be there for Eli when he couldn't be. But now he watched as she threw herself at Jake and succeeded in doing the one thing he hoped she wouldn't – getting in Jake's pants.

_**All the same in love and war**_

Eli could feel his heart breaking as Adam described what he had witnessed at the Dot. It was something Adam wished Eli had seen on his own, for his own sake rather than Adams. He hated watching his best friend get hurt by someone who seemed so innocent.

He tore his bag apart looking for his cell phone, hoping that she had texted him and that was Adam was telling him was just a lie, just a joke. He found it and felt temporary relief rush over him when he saw that he did indeed have a text from her. He opened the text and felt his heart shatter, a thousand pieces were scattered about his chest, no hope in them being repaired any time soon.

_**You left me with these broken lies  
>And I let you<br>Got no more time for your goodbyes  
>So God Bless you<br>So God Bless You  
>God Bless You<br>God Bless You  
>God Bless You<strong>_

"Eli, I'm sorry baby, but this isn't going to work anymore. You're just not what I'm looking for, and you're definitely not my type. But you were nothing but a sweetheart to me. I don't want to break your heart but I think it for the best. So this is it, it's over Eli."

He read the text out loud, just so Adam could hear the inevitable. Adam watched as Eli broke down for the first time since the Julia incident and for a different reason this time. He didn't know what to do or how to comfort his friend. It wasn't something Adam was good at.

Eli dropped his phone to the ground and watched as it smashed into pieces. It was the least of his worries. He pushed past Adam and ran out to his vintage hearse, he knew exactly where he wanted to go.

_**You left me with these broken lies  
>And I let you<br>Got no more time for your goodbyes  
>So God Bless You <strong>_

Eli sped through the streets of downtown Toronto at full speed. He was headed to the cemetery – headed to see _her_. She was the one girl who always listened to him, even after what had happened between them and her untimely death. She was his ex girlfriend, Julia. And she was one of the closest people to him besides Adam and unfortunately Clare now.

He pulled into the drive of the cemetery and threw his hearse into park. He got out and slowly walked up the hill to the tree that her head stone rested under. He bent down and brushed off the dirt splatter from the recent rains before pressing a soft kiss to the top of the head stone.

"Hi my love." He spoke softly, his voice full of hurt.  
>"I hope you're doing better than I am. She broke me, shattered my heart to pieces. She cheated. It's not who I thought she was, she's worse than the goody two shoes you see in school."<p>

Eli sat Indian style across from the head stone and spilled his heart out. She was the only one that he could talk to without getting back talked.

_**You left me with these broken lies  
>And I let you<br>Got no more time for your goodbyes  
>So God Bless You<br>So God Bless You  
>God Bless You<br>God Bless You  
>God Bless You<strong>_

Eli stood up as the rain started to fall. He bid his goodbye to his lost loved one and made his way back to his hearse to head home.


End file.
